Unexpected Love
by Inralak
Summary: It's Ichigo's first time working at a high school. What will happen when he meets the heart breaker of the school, who always says "I don't date"? What will happen when this heart breaker meets Ichigo? What is this new feeling growing inside him? Why does he always act so out of character when he is face to face with his teacher? Will Grimmjow ever change his mind about dating?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

**Author's note's: I wrote this today, in a few hours. This is my first fanfiction that I have written. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Pairing: Grimmjow and Ichgo, GrimmIchi.**

**Warnings: This chapter has slight Yaoi, not much happens yet. It is rated M for later chapters. OOC.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not one Bleach or the characters, the only thing is the story line of this fanfic.**

**Okay, I think that's all have to write for now. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Impressions

"So you understand your duties? You are to instruct the students in learning English. I had a good look at your resume and it was exceptional, though the only down fall was that you haven't actually had any work experiences with high school students. I understand that you had a few days teaching at a Middle School." The Principal was looking at a handsome young man at the age 22, with the brightest orange hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. "I also understand that you have just got out of university a few months ago. So, if you need any help with getting around or have any issues with anything you can come to me or any of the other teachers."

"Yes, Principle Ukitake, and thank you very much for giving me this chance. I will not let you down and I will give it my all." The young man with the orange hair stood up and bowed to his new Principal.

"No, no need, Kurosaki Sensei, I hope you will get along well with the students and teachers. You will start tomorrow, seeing as it's the middle of the school day; the students don't have English today, so it's alright if you have a look around and get your bearings of the school. If you go to the Teacher's Lounge you will be able to meet the other teachers, it's just around the corner of the 12th years wing." Principal Ukitake suggested for Ichigo to do.

"Okay, I guess I will, I wouldn't like to get lost on my way to the class rooms tomorrow. Thank you again, and I hope we get to meet again." Ichigo bows to him and turns to leave.

"Please wait a moment Kurosaki Sensei, here's your schedule for your classes. Good luck." He says this while holding out his schedule. Ichigo steps forward to take his schedule from his Principles hand.

"Thank you, Principle Ukitake." Ichigo says as he gathers up his bags.

"Call me Jushiro, that what I get the other teachers to call me." He replies with a smile.

Ichigo smiles back. "Okay, Jushiro, then it is only right if you call me by my first name too. Good day, sir." He says as he turns to walk towards the door, as he reaches for the doorknob, he hears Principle Ukitake call out to him.

"Good day, Ichigo."

He opened the door and stepped out; he started walking down the corridor. He noticed that there was no one around; they were all probably still in class. _Well that just makes it easier for me. Now where is that Teachers' Lounge?_ He continued walking and following the signs, from what he could gather was that he was somewhere between the 11th and 12th years.

He looked at his schedule and noticed that he had the 12th years tomorrow. The way the system is set out at this school is that the students classes are split up by their level in education, there are six levels and they are named by letters from the alphabet, they range from lowest to highest, there is class F which is the lowest level these students got 45 or below as their average score on their exams, then it goes to E which got 45-55, then D who got from 55-65 on their exams, then C who got 65-75, then B which got 75-85 and A who got 85-95, the highest class in the school which only has a few students in it is the S class. The students who got into the S class are the top and smartest in the school, these few students had gotten 95-100 on their middle and end of year exam.

"So I have S class for my last lesson tomorrow." He said out loud. He heard some feet shuffling along the floor and he heard a voice as he approached the end of the corridor; he ducked to the side and pressed his body against the wall as much as he could. _What am I doing? It's probably some teachers patrolling the hall ways._ He leaned in to hear what was being said.

"Jaegerjaquez-San, I really like you, would you please accept this letter and go on a date with me." The voice sounded like a young girl. Ichigo peeked around the corner to see who it was. _Why am I acting like a thief? Hiding behind corners like a criminal. What's _wrong with me?

He took in the sight before him, there was a young girl who looked to be in the 10th year she had her black hair tied up in a bun on her head, she was short and was wearing the standard 10th year students uniform which was a cream coloured skirt and a cream coloured blazer over a white button up collared shirt. She was standing in front of a young man who looked to be in his 12th year, he was tall probably around 6'1", he towered over the girl who was around 4'11". He had light sky blue hair which was styled in fashionable spikes which was also in his face; his eyes were the same beautiful light blue colour that had green lining under his eyes. He was wearing the blue uniform of the 12th years, he had the blue pants and white collared shirt with the top five buttons undone, his sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his shoulders, showing of his muscular strong looking arms, you could see the outlining of the muscles his chest through his shirt, he had a chain around his neck with the number 6 in an old English type look hanging of the chain.

He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "Arg, man, what is it with you people? Why won't you leave me alone? Look I have already made myself clear; I won't date anyone at this school, especially people I don't know. God, can't you people accept that? You don't even know me."

"But I could get to know you. Please, give me one chance Jaegerjaquez-San. I really, really like you, please." She answered back in a soft voice, she looked like she was near tears.

"Look, I don't even know your name. So could you just leave me alone and stop bothering me." He replied in an annoyed voice. Ichigo just wanted to march right over to him and teach him a lesson, but he couldn't, seeing as he was teacher and this jerk was a student. He had to stay put and do nothing at the girl started crying.

"My name is Momo. Please give me a chance Jaegerjaquez-San." She said through tears, her face was so red.

All the blue haired man did was sigh and start to walk away. The girl Momo yelled out his name as she collapsed to the floor.

In a barely audible whisper he said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the one for you." Ichigo just heard it as was walking straight towards him. Quickly straitening up, he made it look like he was just walking by now and not been standing here this whole time listening in on their conversation. Looking up just in time to see a body colliding with his own and then feel the hardness of the floor.

"Ow." He heard a grunt. He tried to get up but noticed that there was a wait on his body, he opened his eyes and looked down and saw that there was another body on his own. He looked up and saw the most beautiful pair of light blue eyes looking down at him, he had a leg in between Ichigo's legs and his arms were on either side of his head. Ichigo couldn't stop looking in to those enchanting eyes, as they came closer and closer. _What? Closer? _He suddenly came to his sense just as those red lips were just millimeters from his own.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" He could feel the breath come out of his mouth on his lips. He was trying not to blush and keep a straight face. Suddenly those lips were gone and so were the warmth's on his body, as well as the weight. He sat up and stood up, he straightened up his suit and looked at the young man who was trying to look at anything other than Ichigo. "What's your name, young man?"

The boy snorted. "Young man? The name's Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Who are you tight ass?" He looked at the man in front of him, who had outstandingly bright orange hair. He was wearing a grey suit with a tie and all; it fit over his lithe form quite nicely. He had lovely chocolate brown eyes that seemed to look into his very soul, he had beautifully tanned skin, he also had a permanent scowl etched on his face.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and as of tomorrow you will call me Kurosaki-Sensei, I will be your new English teacher. What class are you from? Are you meant to be out of class right now?" Ichigo questioned.

Grimmjow laughed. "Strawberry? Cute name. I have a free period, I was on my way to the library when I got interrupted by… look never mind it's none of your business. I don't need to tell any of this to you, you are not my teacher yet." _What's with this guy? Why is he staring at me like that? Why is my heart beating really fast? Why is my face hot? He's just standing there looking at me, expecting me to answer him. Who is he? Why does he have this effect on me?_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Arg, don't call me that, Ichi means number one and go stands for protector." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry. Do you know where the Teacher's Lounge is?" Ichigo asked, thinking that he might as well ask where it is instead of getting lost.

_Why is he asking me that? His voice is so deep and warm sounding. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so fascinated by a man? _"Um, yeah, just keep walking down this corridor a little and you will get there."

"Okay, thank you. Good day, Jaegerjaquez." He started to walk away.

"Just call me Grimmjow, I hate it when people call me by my last name."

"Okay, Grimmjow, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, just go." Grimmjow continued walking to the library. _What is with that guy? Why does he have this effect of me? Arg, I hate him. I'm so confused. Whatever's wrong with me, it's his fault._

Ichigo continued walking down the way Grimmjow had come from. _What an interesting kid, _he thought to himself. He stopped as heard sniffles and silent sobs, coming to the corridor to his left not that far from his conversation with Grimmjow. He turned and walked down that corridor, he saw the girl from before still sitting on the ground sobbing and shaking.

He walked over to her and knelt beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked, she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Y-yes I-I'm fine. I-I will not stop liking him." She stuttered as she whipped the tears away from her eye's.

"Okay, but don't you think he rejected your confession for a reason? Maybe he wants you to forget about him and find that right person that's meant for you." She looked up at him with wide red eyes.

"Maybe your r-right. Thank you." She jumped slightly as she felt him put him strong warm arms around her and helped her up onto her feet.

"I think you should go home; you only have 2 hours left of school. Here, I'll take you to the front office so you can sign out." She nodded and followed him, the front office and the Principals office are the only rooms he know of this school.

"So who are you anyway?" She asked him.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki I'll be your new English teacher as of tomorrow. Nice to meet you" Ichigo replied.

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you Kurosaki-sensei, my name is Momo Hinamori." They reached the front office and he opened the door for her to walk in. "Thank you." She smiled at him for the first time.

He walked up to the front desk, there was a secretary sitting behind the front desk, she had black hair pinned up and has a side fringe that sweeps to the right. She wore glasses with a round type shape that hide her nice blue eyes. She was wearing a coral blue suit with a name badge that said 'Nanao Ise' on it.

"Hello, I was just wandering if I could sign out one of the students, she's had a bit of a traumatic experience this afternoon, would that be alright?" Ichigo asked the woman.  
Nanao looked at him questionably. "And what relation do you have to her?" She asked.

"I have no relation to her. I'm going to be a teacher here at this school starting tomorrow. Please, just look at her, I'm sure it's not too much trouble, I think it would be best if she went home, instead of having to face her fellow students." Nanao looked over at Momo, and her whole attitude changed from serious to concerned.

"Okay, you can sign her out." She moved around some of the papers and got out a white book and opened it to a page that had a table on it with a couple of students names on it, the titles of the columns were Name, Year, Class, Date, are you signing in or out and if you have a note from your parent or guardian.

"Thank you very much." He took the book and pen that she offered him and started writing down the information that he knew. "What class are you in?" He turned to Momo.

"Oh, s-sorry, I'm in class B year 10." Ichigo wrote that down and handed the book and pen back to Nanao.

"Okay, she is free to leave now." She turned towards Momo. "You go home and get some rest, dear."

"Thank you, ma'am." Momo bowed and Ichigo led her out of the room and to the gate of the school. "Thank you, Kurosaki-Sensei and welcome to Karakura High School."

"You are most welcome, Hinamori. See you soon I hope, get well soon." She bowed and left the school. "I guess I should just go home and get ready for tomorrow. I am tired and I have a headache, I hope tomorrow will go smoothly." He tuned the opposite direction and started walking back to his car. _I wonder what tomorrow has in store for me.  
_

* * *

**Author's notes: I wonder what is going to happen to him tomorrow. I had a lot of fun writing this. The next chapter is going to be Ichigo's first day of teaching High School kids, well isn't that exciting? Haha, poor Ichigo. These story has some confusion, manly on Grimmjow's side. There will smut and slash, as well as some fluffiness in the later chapters, either in the next chapter or the one after, there will be some nice lemony goodness. I will try to update every week. I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you can.  
Hey, also if you like crossovers check out my friend 'Agnew-san' fiction which is a crossover between Bleach and Finale Fantasy. I'm helping her wright it, it's a great story, so check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories and lost trust**

**Author's Note: Okay this is the second chapter. Sorry but I lied, I know that I said that this chapter was going to be about Ichigo's first day, ut I could figure out how to start the chapter and then this idea came to my head and my fingers just keep writing while my mind was like, 'WTF ARE YOU DOING?'**

**Pairings: Grimmjow and Ichigo, GrimIchi**

**Warnings: OCC. Mentions of abuse (kinda). Flash Back, different pairing with Ichigo. Swearing. Slight Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's charcters. I only own this fanfictions story line, I do not get any money out of this story.**

**Author's Note: Oh, and I forgot to mention that this is like the first part of the chapter because it was just too long. This chapter is already over 4 thousand words, so I needed to split it up.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories and lost trust

After Ichigo got home, which was a small westered styled apartment with two bed rooms, a bathroom and toilet, a small kitchen and laundry room connected to it and a small lounge room. He went straight to his bedroom and collapsed on to his bed, with a sigh. Ichigo started drifting off into a sleep when he heard his phone ring, he opened his heavy eyelids and got his phone out of his back pocket, it read 'RUKIA KUCHIKI'. He looked at the time and it read 4:00pm and then he looked out his window, it was already dark, _well it is winter_, he thought. With a grunt he sat up on his bed and opened his phone, he pressed the answer button.

"Yes, what do you want Rukia?" Ichigo said to her in a slightly pissed off voice. He hated it when people woke him up, his father used to do it all the time to him when he was younger with a kick to the face, of course he gave his father ten times worse.

"And hello to you to. Look, a bunch of us are going out to the Seireitei District, we were wondering if your tight ass would like to come." Rukia replied slightly pissed off herself.

Ichigo was pissed to hear that coming out of someone's mouth for the second time today, it said by a student, he couldn't very well lose his temper, but when it came to people he knew, well let's just say it was hard to control it. At the school he needed to keep up a respectable appearance, because he was a role model for the students. But really if someone had said that to him, he would have knocked the guy out.

"For Fuck Sakes, what is it with people and calling me that today? Are you trying to piss me off? Damn it! First a kid says it and now you." Ichigo was letting out all his frustration because he hadn't been able to get much sleep last, he was too nervous about his meeting with the principle. _This isn't Rukia's fault. I shouldn't be blaming her, _he thought. "Argh, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired because I didn't get much sleep last night and I have to get up early for work tomorrow. So, sorry I won't be able to come with you guys tonight."

"Well, too bad, I'm already at your front door. So you're coming out whether you like it or not. Plus, I need someone to take me; you know the Seireitei District isn't kind to nice beautiful girls like me. Now come and open the door." Then she hung up without waiting for a reply, knowing her friend would never leave her out there to freeze.

_Shit, she knows I won't let her go there alone. Why must I be so protective of my friends? That's ridiculous, the reason I protect my friends is because I want to_, he thought to himself as he got up and walked to his front door. He unlocked the door and just as he was about to open it, the door was flung open and for the second time today a body came colliding with his own. He had enough time to say "What the fuck?" before falling over and hitting the floor hard on his back.

Ichigo opens his eyes and sits up, he looks down to find his long time friend Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck with her arms wrapped around his waist. She had long green- blue hair that reached to her lower back, she looked up and smiled at him, she had a beautiful face with big hazel eyes, usually she would have a red line across her face, but fortunately tonight she didn't.

"Hello Itsugo." She said in her high girly voice and her smile grew even more.

"Hi Nel, um.. Would you mind getting of me, please?" No matter how pissed off he was, he could never be angry with Nel, she was just like a little sister to him, Ichigo vowed that he would protect her from the cruelty of this world until the day he dies. Even though she was older, she was very innocent; you have no idea how many people, men and woman he has had to ward of all her life. It was because she was beautiful and had a great body, well endowed, she was also very smart.

"But I don't want too!" She whined.

Ichigo looked over to Rukia who was still standing at the open door way because he and Nell were blocking the entrance, when he heard her giggle and shot her an evil look. He looked to see what she was wearing; she had on a pair of really short neon pink shorts, with a black belt hanging loosely around her hips. Her tight black shirt had neon stars on the right bottom corner; the sleeves were hanging of her shoulders with her collar bone and shoulders visible. To complete her look she had a short pink jacket that only reached up to her waist and a pair of neon pink high wedges. She had her black hair straightened and had a pair of pink studs in her ears. Rukia also had on light pink eye shadow, pink eyeliner and mascara, foundation and a bit of pink blush on her cheek bones, and to top it off neon pink lipstick.

"Please, I need to get up. I have to get ready, seeing as I can't let both of you walk the streets of the Seireitei District alone." Ichigo replied. Nel let out a sad sigh and moved to sit on the ground; she looked down at her hands.

"I just wanted to hug you; I haven't seen you in long a long time," she said sadly "you were the perfect subject for my books. You have the irresistible body of the perfect Uke." He helped her up and had a look at what she was wearing; she wore a pair of skinny neon silver jeans and a very tight silver tank top that only covered her huge breasts, with a silver cardigan. She had silver stilettos on her feet. Her hair was styled in the usual wavy look and she had silver skull earrings in and a thin chain around her neck with a scull hanging of it. She had on silver eye shadow with silver eyeliner and mascara, foundation and some lip-gloss.

Nel was also a very famous writer, but the thing about her books that got all the girls screaming with joy whenever she came out with a new novel, was that it was a romance, but not the average romance between a girl and a man, it was between two very hot guys. The reason they haven't been able to see her much was because she was away in America, getting a script written out for her novel 'Living in Ecstasy' that had been on the number one best seller charts for weeks.

"Okay...well... I think I'll go get ready now." Ichigo quickly rushed off into his room before she could ask him to do any more posing for her 'creative mind'. Really, you have no idea of what he had gone through those days, all the things she made him do and the positions she would put him in, he was in her debt, so he had know choice.

He looked through his clothes and couldn't really find anything to wear. He had no choice but to ask help from Rukia.

"You know, you really are helpless without me." She said as she looked through his closet. Rukia searched and couldn't find anything that would suit the type of place they were going to, until she looked up and saw a box sitting on the top shelf, hidden deep in the back. She couldn't reach it so she got Ichigo to get it and set it on the bed.

"So what is this?" Rukia asked

"I don't know." Ichigo frowned, he knew he'd seen this box before, but can't remember where it came from. Rukia opened the box and looked inside, she gasped. "What? What is it?" Ichigo asked as her gasp pulled him back to the world.

"This is perfect! You must wear it." She practically squealed with joy.

Ichigo looked inside; he reached in and pulled out a pair of tight black leather pants, which had a red studded belt looping through the belt holes on the pants. There was also a tight black fish net shirt, if you could call it a shirt, it was practically see through. He looked inside again and saw that there was a pair of knee high leather boots, with a one inch heel.

"NOPE, NO WAY IN HELL I AM WEARING THAT!" Ichigo yelled as he through the clothes on the bed.

Nel came running in at the sound of Ichigo yelling. "What's going on?"

Rukia pointed at the clothes on the bed. "He was just protesting when I suggested that he wear this. It would look perfect on him, we could also put some make-up on him, like some eyeliner and some black eye shadow, and he doesn't need foundation because he has flawless skin". She glared at him as she said this.

Nel walked over to the bed and looked over the clothes; she grinned and started whispering to Rukia, who after awhile grinned to. Ichigo feeling uneasy as he watched them, they both looked at him and reached for the clothes, he started to back away as they walked towards him. As the distance between them lessened, Ichigo looked for a way out, there was no way out because they were blocking his bedroom door way, is only escape route. He was trapped. Then when he didn't think things would get any worse, he felt a sudden hardness and coldness on his back; Ichigo looked behind him seeing that he had reached his bedroom wall. _Shit_, he thought as he saw the victory in their eyes and they jumped.

He put up one hell of a struggle, but he didn't want to hurt either of them and they knew that, so he settled with trying to push them off, but they were too persistent and unnaturally strong for girls. Rukia was unzipping his suit pants and unbuckling his belt, while Nel was unbuttoning his work shirt, they were both laughing. _Man these two are persistent. I better stop struggling before I hurt one of them, damn it._

"Okay, okay I'll put the clothes on. Geez you two, I could have accidentally hit one of you." He looked at himself and saw that Nel had taken of his jacket and tie, all the buttons of his shirt undone and was hanging half of his shoulders. Rukia had unzipped his pants and unbuckled his belt which hangs low of his hip. You could see his white briefs and a small bit of orange hair above the elastic.

"Wow, so your natural hair colour is orange." Rukia laughed as he glared at her. _OMG, Ichigo is so hot right now with that gorgeous scowl and his face flushed with the struggle he has with getting us off_, Rukia thought, _if only he was straight and I didn't have a boyfriend already, I would have him._

"Shut up." He said as he blushed and his face got even hotter. "What, did you think I was lying this whole time?"

"No, I just wanted to piss you off even more." Rukia replied with a sly smirk.

"Why you little midget, you're lucky you're a girl." Ichigo bit back with a sneer.

While this argument was going on, Nel had gotten out her phone and had taken a whole bunch of photos. _Since Itsugo doesn't let me use him as a model any more, I'll just take these pictures and use them as inspiration and as black mail material, haha_, she thought to herself as she continued to take pictures.

Finally after about ten minutes of arguing, Ichigo put the clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror, he had to admit he looked damn hot. As he was looking in the mirror he realized why he thought he'd seen them before.

FLASH BACK

Back when he was in his first year of University about four years ago, he had a boyfriend who was the hottest guy in the University, everyone wanted to be his even the guys. Well one day Ichigo was running late to class and was racing as fast as he could to get there, he turned a corner and smashed right into someone's hard chest. They both fell over; Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down, he saw a beautiful colour of dark grey eyes looking up at him wide in surprise. Ichigo was on top of him with his hands on either side of the boys head, pinning his body underneath him. The boy under him had his hands on both of Ichigo's hips, holding them tightly.

Ichigo blushed and quickly stumbled to his feet and reach a hand down to help the boy he knocked over, and quickly let go. He looked at the boy, if you could call him that who was probably in his twenties, he had black spiky hair that was a bit longer then his own, he had narrowed eye's and a really beautiful face. He was wearing a grey short sleeve V-neck shirt showing of is muscular arms and blue jeans with grey sneakers on his feet. He was staring right into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo looked at the ground, his face really hot. "Um... I'm sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it." He held a hand for Ichigo to shake; he had a chain on his wrist that had the number 69 on it. "Hi, nice to meet you, the names Shuhei Hisagi." He said in his deep kind voice, Shuhei was taller than Ichigo, probably around 5'11" when Ichigo is 5'9".

Ichigo took his hand, while still looking down. "Um, hi, my name's Ichigo Kurosaki." _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting like a school girl who just ran into her crush? I don't even know him._

Shuhei smiled and started laughing. "Strawberry? What a cute and sweet sounding name." He looked at Ichigo with humor, who blushed even more.

Ichigo was about to try to yell at him, but Shuhei pulled his hand and Ichigo came stumbling forward into Shuhei's arms. Shuhei wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and licked his ear.

"Mmmm, I knew you would taste sweet." He whispered this into Ichigo's ear as he licked his lips. "I wonder what the rest of you taste like." And with that he let go of Ichigo and walked away.

Ichigo just stood there stunned_. Why is my heart beating so fast? Why is my face hot? Do I like him? Shit, am I gay?  
_  
"Crap, I'm even later for class!" He said as he ran to class being careful when he went past corridors, so not to run into anyone else.

The rest of the day he spent getting all the information he could on the schools number one bachelor Shuhei Hisagi. He found out that he was in his last year of University, studying business. He grew up in a place called Huaco Mundo for most of his life before moving here to study. His family owns a chain high class hotels all over the world. He was an only child because his mother died while giving birth to him, his father never remarried, but his father never blamed him for her death and raised him with love and also got him ready for becoming the successor to the company.

Ichigo had kept on running into Shuhei constantly for a month, before he got up the courage to tell him how he felt. Shuhei had stood there stunned and Ichigo was about to turn away, when Shuhei grabbed his arm and pulled him into a soft kiss, full of love and compassion. I was both very confused and very happy.

Shuhei looked at him with love in his eye. "I thought I would have to work harder and wait longer to hear you say that." He said.

"Huh?" Was all Ichigo could say.

"Ichigo, you really didn't see that I have been trying to court you this whole time." Shuhei smiled. "I've liked you from the moment I saw you, how you not have noticed? You're really dense sometimes." He laughed and after a while Ichigo started laughing to.

They dated for three months, they were the talk of the school, the number one bachelor is in love with a delinquent. People found out the Ichigo got into a lot of fights in High School because of the colour of his hair, he was considered the troublemaker because of that, even when it wasn't him who started most of the fights. Ichigo had a strong sense of justice, if he saw anyone doing anything unjust then he would beat the hell out of them. Everyone in the University thought he was unfit to be with Shuhei, but despite all that he still had the time of his life dating Shuhei.

After the three months thats when everything started going wrong. Shuhei wanted to have sex with Ichigo, but he just wasn't ready for something like that, they had done other things and slept in each other's beds, but he wasn't ready to go any further. Shuhei had started drinking and getting abusive, he and Ichigo argued all the time, one time Shuhei got so jrunk and angry and pushed Ichigo onto the bed and almost had his way with him, but Ichigo hit him over the head he the bedside clock and knocked him out. After that he took Shuhei to the hospital and left to get the little things he had at Shuhei's place and went back home to his family. He was living on his own but couldn't bear to go back to that place because it reminded him so much of all the times he had there with Shuhei. His family was supportive, his father had offered for him to stay there until he was ready to leave, which he gladly accepted and Karin had offered to go and beat Shuhei up, which was tempting but he said no, he had already put Shuhei in the hospital and Yuzu had made him all his favorite foods for dinner that night. The next day he went to the hospital to see Shuhei and tell him that he was breaking up with him, he cried as he said his good bye, it was the second hardest thing that happened in his life after his mother's death. Shuhei apologized and begged him not to leave him, saying that he would wait until Ichigo was ready, but Ichigo had lost all his trust in Shuhei and in love that night. Shuhei was crying too as Ichigo promised he would never see him again and walked out the door.

Ichigo ran downs stairs to the bottom leave where his family was waiting, his father didn't want Ichigo to go there alone, he jumped into his father's arms and cried even harder and his father just held him there in the waiting room of the hospital. He didn't care that people were staring at him, he felt his sisters hug him. Ichigo finally calmed down enough after ten minutes of standing there in the waiting room, for his father to take him to the car, he noticed that his sisters were crying to, even Karin who was just like him hadn't cried since their mother's death.

Ichigo spent the rest was the year, which was only a month, avoiding Shuhei. People couldn't understand it, one minute they were the happiest couple in the world and in the next they weren't. After the year was up and they were into their end of year holidays, Ichigo fell into a depression he wasn't able to get out of until the beginning of the next year. His father decided he had enough of Ichigo moping about and not leaving the house, that he came up with a plan to try and piss Ichigo off by waking him up early with a kick to the face and kept on bugging him until Ichigo finally snapped and beat the shit out of his father, after that he broke down and cried, but this time he stood on his two feet and went to school with that same fire of determination burning in his eyes, that no one had seen since the day he broke up with Shuhei.

END FLASH BACK

Shuhei had given this to him for his nineteenth birthday as a joke, after his break-up with Shuhei he just stored it in the back of his closet with the rest of the things he had given him, he couldn't bring himself to through them away. He didn't have a problem with wearing it now that he had gotten way over Shuhei, though a single tear did fall from his eye down his face to the floor and got soaked up into the carpet. He quickly wiped his face and turned around to look at Rukia and Nel.

"So how do I look?" He said.

Nel and Rukia looked as if they were in a trance. They both yelled, "HOT." Before he was jumped again and made to sit down on the bed. Rukia got out her make-up kit and pulled out her black eyeliner.

"Now don't move, I don't want to poke out your eye." She put the eyeliner one and looked in her make-up kit again. "Shit, I don't have any black eye shadow." Ichigo sighed with releaf.

"Oh, I have some." Nel said as she reached into her back and pulled out the black eye shadow and handed it to Rukia. "Oh, don't look at me like that." Nel said as Ichigo glared at her.

"Now close your eyes Ichigo and don't flinch. You can trust me; I've done this a hundred times." He closed his eyes resigned to if fate. "Okay, we're down, now go and look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what you think."

Ichigo walked back over to the mirror, his pant's hugged his body and showed the outline of his legs and the shape of his ass quite nicely because they were so tight, and they were more like a second skin. His knee high boots were also tight around his legs, so they still kept the shape of his legs. The tight fish net shirt showed of everything, the muscles of his abs, he had no fat on him at all, it was a short sleeve shirt so it showed off his arm muscles quite well. The eyeliner and eye shadow really added to the look, making him look irresistible. The whole outfit had showed off his swimmer type body perfectly. _I look pretty damn HOT._

"I guess I look alright." He said in a tone that didn't give away his thoughts.

"You look fucking hot; all the guys will be all over you, you better save some for us. Now it's time to go; the others are waiting for us." Nel said as she took even more pictures for inspiration. _God he has the perfect body for a Uke._

"I'm not going to pick up guy's Nel, I'm going because you two need looking after." He said with a suspicious look in his eye. "Who else is going?"

"Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Toshiro, Yumichika and Ikkaku, oh and also my brother."Rukia counted as she said their names. "So including me, you and Nel, there are eleven of us."

"Why's Byakuya coming?"

"Oh, no reason, he just wants to make sure a certain strawberry stays out of trouble and protects his little sister." _He's really dence sometimes, he doesn't realize that brother has a crush on him, I hope they get together tonight,_ Rukia thought as she started walking to the door."Come on, time to go."

Ichigo walked to his bed to get his wallet and mobile phone, he looked at the clock it only said it was 5:00pm. It was a thirty minute drive to the Seireitei District.

_This was going to be along night._

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? I know it maybe boring and I did not plan for it to go this long, that I would have to split the chapter up. But stay tune, the next chapter is where the fun stuff starts. Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes or anything. Review if you can, they really make my day. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nightmares and Dreams**

**Author's Note: This took me a long time to write, over 10 hours. This a really long chapter, 6,511 words, so it's longer them my privious chapter. I will try to write long chapters, but that depends if I get any ideas. Okay please enjoy.**

**Pairings: Ichigo and Grimmjow, GrimmIchi. Slight Harribel and Starrk.**

**Warning's: Violence, Attempted rape, Insults and broken hearts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the character's. I only own this fanfiction's story line. I do not gain any money from this story.**

**Just a reminder, this is like part two to the previous chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nightmares and Dreams

They got in to the club around 5:40pm, because they had to wait in line, the club was called Rukongai. As people walked by they stared at Ichigo, Rukia and Nel because they look absolutely hot, but people were looking more at Ichigo. Ichigo was just mouth watering and everyone who past him could not get their eyes off him.

When they got in, they looked around for their friends.

"ICHIGO, RUKIA, NEL! OVER HERE!" They looked to their left and saw a cute looking girl with orange long hair waving at them; she was wearing a tight orange mini dress with lace-up orange high heels, she had a light dusting of orange eye shadow, foundation and blush.

"Hey Orihime." Ichigo said to the orange haired girl. He noticed that Orihime, Renji , Uryu and Byakuya who was staring at him with those dark grey eyes of his, were the only ones here. "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, uum, Yumichika and Ikkaku are on the dance floor, Toshiro went to the bathroom and Chad went to get more drinks at the bar." She said as Ichigo and the others sat down.

"Okay, Byakuya, why are you staring at me like that?" Ichigo said.

Byakuya snapped out of his trance. "No reason. So where did you get the clothes?"

"Oh these, they were just in a box at the back of my cupboard. Why?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, he knew how good he looked. _I didn't know that Byakuya went for men as well._

Byakuya looked him straight in the eye. "Because they make you look absolutely mouth watering."

Everyone at the table went quiet and stared at Byakuya. They all knew that Byakuya had some kind of attraction to Ichigo for a long time now, but Ichigo being Ichigo, he didn't notice it. Ichigo blushed and looked away.

He looked back to see Byakuya stand up and walk around the table to him, he pulled Ichigo to his feet and stood really close to him, so close that Ichigo could feel Byakuya body warmth.

"Thank you. You look nice too."

Byakuya was wearing a simple black suit shirt with the top five buttons undone that showed off his prefect porcelain white skin with white suit pants that had a black belt and black dress shoes. His black silky hair was down. Byakuya was Rukia's brother; the Kuchiki family had adopted Rukia into the family. The Kuchiki family were a very rich and powerful family, they had companies of about every business there is all over the globe.

"Thanks." Byakuya purred, he was staring at Ichigo really intently, making Ichigo feel a little uncomfortable and flustered, his face grew even redder. Byakuya loved the look on Ichigo's face as he tried to look anywhere but at Byakuya.

He pulled Ichigo flush against his body, Ichigo flick his eye's up and saw that Byakuya's eyes were dark with lust; the gaze alone turned Ichigo on. He pushed himself further in to Byakuya's hard chest; Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist pushing their growing arousal's together. Byakuya's face was getting closer and closer to Ichigo's face; Ichigo was starting to lose all sense as he gazed into Byakuya's dark grey eyes.

Someone coughed just as Byakuya's lips were millimeters from Ichigo's own. Ichigo came to his senses and places his hands gently on Byakuya's chest and pushed him slightly, so that he would let him go. Byakuya let his hands fall to his sides and looked around at the others who all had different expressions on their faces. Nel had gotten a blood nose and was taking pictures with her phone, Renji was trying to look like he was interested in the band that was current playing in stage but he kept on looking back to where Ichigo and Byakuya were standing. Rukia was giving her brother the thumbs up and mouthing you can do it while she jumped up and down on the spot, and Uryu was the one that coughed, he had his usual emotionless mask on.

"I do not think it wise to show such a display of affection in the eyes of public." Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses.

"I'm sorry Uryu; I don't what came over me." Ichigo said as he stepped away from Byakuya. _What's wrong with me? I don't even like Byakuya in that way. What was I doing? Maybe I sent him the wrong message. Maybe he thinks that he may have a chance. Shit! _"I'm sorry Byakuya, but guessing from your display just then, I'm guessing that you like me as more than a friend." Byakuya nodded at this, seeing the look in Ichigo's eyes told him what he was about to hear, he wouldn't like. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I see you in the same way as you see me. I'm still not ready to go into anything, I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay. I knew this affection may not be returned." He looked at Ichigo warmly. "If you ever need something, just call me. Okay?" He patted Ichigo on the head, distracting Ichigo from the heartbroken look in his eyes.

Ichigo pushes Byakuya's hand away. "I sure will." He says as he tries to put his hair in some kind of order, after the treatment it got from Byakuya.

Byakuya turns around and moves back to his seat, but he catches the look in Rukia's eyes. She's sad from him, knowing that Byakuya had some pretty strong feelings for Ichigo.

Ichigo gave up on fixing his hair, knowing won't make a difference, and looked off to his right, he saw that Chad was walking towards them, holding a tray of beer bottles, with Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima behind him chatting away on his phone. "Hey Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro, how you guys been? Has the band been going well?"

Chad was wearing his usual Hawaiian type shirt, red with blue flowers on it and a pair of light brown coloured trousers and brown shoes. Keigo was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, which was unbuttoned, with a grey shirt underneath it and a pair of grey jeans with grey sneakers, his brown hair was jelled back and spiking out at places. Mizuiro had on a blue jacket over a purple tank top, with a pair of faded blue skinny leg jeans and white dress shoes, his black hair was straightened.

"Hey man, I'm good. What about you?" Keigo says as he claps Ichigo on the shoulder. Chad just grunted in his deep baritone voice and Mizuiro just muttered a 'Hi, good to see you' then goes to back to talking on the phone. "The bands doing great, it'd do better if you came back to being the lead singer."

Ichigo smiled a bit. "I'm doing great; I got a job teaching English at Karakura High." Ichigo sounded really happy and proud of himself. _That reminds me, that blue haired kid, Grimmjow, wasn't it? He's taller them me yet he is younger, damn it! Whatever, he was kind of good looking too,_ Ichigo thought back on his few hours at the school. _I hope that young girl is doing alright, she did look very heartbroken. _"You know I was too busy with studying, but maybe I can do it in my spare time. When next are you performing?"

"We were going to perform tonight, but our lead singer got a head cold and couldn't make it tonight. I was going to ask you to, if you were going to show up tonight." Keigo said as Chad placed the tray down on the table. "So, would you like to sing tonight?"

"Sure I wouldn't mind that. What time are you going on? What songs were you planning on doing?"

"We were scheduled to go on to go on at 6 O'clock, but we cancelled because of our lead singer not being able to come. Though they did say that if we found someone in time then we could go on at 7 O'clock." Keigo looked around the club. "It's pretty packed tonight; I think we can play some of the old stuff we haven't played since you left the group. Our new singer wasn't as good as you, he couldn't sing the songs that you wrote and we didn't feel right using them because they were your songs."

"Okay, I could never forget those songs. How long we got the stage?" Ichigo asked.

"We can play five songs, so that like 40ish minutes. Are you sure you're up for it, it's been awhile since you have been on stage."

Ichigo looked at him with a burning fire in his eyes. "Oh, I'm up for it. The question is, if you can keep up with me."

"Is that a challenge, Ichigo?"

"I believe it is." Ichigo gave Keigo that look in his eye whenever he would get into a fight.

"Then bring it on." Keigo knows that look and he knows that this night will go really well. He looked down and saw what Ichigo was wearing. He blushed a bright red, _Ichigo looks really hot tonight_. "Nice cloths Ichigo."

Ichigo was confused as to why Keigo's face was red. "Ahh, thanks. I'm going to go get a drink." He left the table and walked over to the bar and order a drink, he turned around and leaned against the bar and looked out into the crowd. As the bar tender set Ichigo's drink down on the bench, Ichigo caught a glimpse of light blue hair in the crowed moving in his direction.

_Why does that hair look familiar?_

_-_Grimmjow's POV-

Grimmjow was having a very bad day; first he had to break another girl's heart and straight after that he ran into his future English teach. Ever since he saw that orange haired teacher, he couldn't get him out of him mind.

When he bumped into him and he caught a smell of his teacher's sent, which was of cinnamon and strawberries, he could barely control himself. He wanted to have his teacher right then and there, he didn't care if they were in the middle of the hallway, he was going to have his way with him.

Grimmjow didn't understand why, he wasn't gay. Or was he? Well he never thought about getting with a guy, but neither did he think about getting with a girl either. Was he gay? When he fell on top of his teacher today, he was barely able to keep himself from jumping him. He acted all cocky, but he was trying to hide the fact that the more he heard his teacher speak the more his body got hot and his south regions grew harder.

On his way back home, he didn't want to keep thinking about his teacher, he could hardly concentrate all day. So he called up his friend Ulquiorra who wasn't at school today because had to go to a photo shot, Ulquiorra was a model for the best model agency in the world.

The phone rand a couple of times until someone answered. "Hello, Grimmjow." A cool and cold sounding voice said from the phone.

"Ulquiorra, finally you pick, how long were you going to make me wait? Have you finished with your work today?"

"I just got out, why?" He asks.

"Because we're going out tonight, to the Seireitei District. I need to be distracted." Grimmjow says in a slightly pissed of voice.

"Okay, I don't have anything to do, so I'm up for it. Who else is going?"

"I was going to call up Starrk, Harribel, Nnoitra and Szayelaporro after you."

"Okay, see you later then." Ulquiorra hung up.

Grimmjow looked at the phone, _why does he always do that? He hangs up without waiting for someone to finish speaking._ Grimmjow sent him a text telling him to meet up at his house. Grimmjow called the others; they all said they would come.

When he arrived at home, he jumped into a cold shower so he could cool his body down. He got out and quickly dried his muscular body and walked into his room. He looked through his closet and pulled out a tight blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of white jeans, he put on some underwear and then chucked on his clothes. He got a white and black chequered belt and threads it loosely through the belt holes on his jeans. Grimmjow looks on the floor for his white dress shoes that were by his bed.

When he was done there was a knock at his door. He opened it and saw that all Ulquiorra Cifer, Coyote Starrk, Tier Harribel, Nnoitra Gilga and Szayelaporro Granz had arrived together. Ulquiorra had on a black suit with a green shirt that had most of the buttons undone except for two in the middle under his unbuttoned suit jacket, with shiny black dress shoes. He also had a gold chain like necklace around his neck and matching bracelets on his wrists.

Starrk had on a white long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of blue shoes; he had his long brown hair tied back. Harribel had on a tight yellow shirt, with a pair of tight faded grey jeans, the shirt was long enough to go over her hips; she had a thin grey belt on over her shirt on her hips. She had light yellow eye shadow, with no mascara or eyeliner, and had some lip gloss on. Her long blond hair was down and she had her arm looped around Starrk's, he green eyes looking at him.

Nnoitra had on a black shirt and red jeans with a pair of blood red shoes, his long black was in its usual style with it hanging past his shoulder and his fringe parted to the left side of his face. Szayelaporro was wearing a pink dress shirt with the top buttons undone and purple dress pants, with light purple shoes, his hair in the normal style and his white glasses hiding amber eyes.

"Well you guys got here early. Did you want to leave now?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah" Ulquiorra answers.

Grimmjow goes back inside to get hit white jacket and phone and wallet, he grabs his keys of the hook and steps outside. "Okay, let's go."

They reach the club that's called Rukongai at around 6 O'clock; they walked in and saw that the place was very packed. There were bodies rubbing up against each other on the dance floor, people listening and watching the band that was playing. They moved off to their left and found an empty booth that they could sit in.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to dance." Harribel says as she grabs Starrk's and drags of to the dance floor.

Szayelaporro got up to. "I'm going to the dance floor to. There's a nice pieces of eye candy over there." He walks over to a black hair boy on the phone standing on his own at the edge of the dance floor, he gets just as the boy hangs up. Szayelaporro starts talking to him and offers him a hand, the boy looks absolutely taken with Szayelaporro and takes his hand. Szayelaporro pulls him to the dance floor and they disappear into the crowd of bodies.

Ulquiorra states that he needs to go toilet and gets up and leaves. Nnoitra just gets up and leave without saying anything, knowing him he's probably going to look for someone who is willing to go to bed with him tonight.

Grimmjow sits there for about ten minutes looking out in the crowd trying to keep his mind of today's events. He figured out that Ulquiorra much have bumped into some hot chick or male because he hasn't come back to the table yet.

As Grimmjow starts to get bored and sees a flash of orange walk through the crowd to the bar. Grimmjow stands up, _no, that can't be, _he thought as he pushed his way through the crowd following after the flash of orange. He reaches the bar and his heart stops as he sees his English teacher staring straight at him with a confused look. Grimmjow looks at what his teacher is wearing and he thinks, _that's illegal, no man can look so absolutely hot and mouth watering._

He can't control his body as his feet continue walking up to his teacher. Grimmjow gazes up and down the orange haired mans body and finally lets his eyes rest on pink lushes lips, he bends down to the unsuspecting man and presses his own lips against them. Brown eyes open wide in shock, Grimmjow's body is still moving without his minds consent, he pushes up against the others warm body. What surprises him is that his teacher wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck and he pushes harder against his mouth.

Grimmjow is shocked beyond belief and just lets his body do what it wants to do; he wraps his arm around his teacher's waist and pushes their bodies closer to each other. Grimmjow feels a tongue lick his lip and gasps, allowing that tongue to move its way into his mouth. Grimmjow gives a grunt as that sinful tongue does things inside Grimmjow's mouth that he never thought possible.

_Shit, what am I doing? Am I gay? That's not possible, it can't be. Why have I never noticed before?_ Grimmjow forgets his thoughts as he looks into his future teachers brown eyes that are dark with lust. He loses himself in those eyes and forgets about everything. They need to let go so they can breathe, Grimmjow's the first to pull back.

Just as he gets enough air into his lungs, he feels the same pair of lips slam back onto his own and that same sinful tongue invades his mouth again. _Oh, no you don't, not this time._ Grimmjow is not letting his teacher dominate this kiss; he only let it happen before because he was in shock. Grimmjow pushes his tongue into the others inviting warm mouth and they both fight for dominance. Grimmjow feels the other smirk and lets him take control of the kiss, now that he had control this time he explores all reaches of his teacher's mouth.

Grimmjow lightly bits the bottom lip of his future teacher's mouth and pulls it slightly, he lets go and moves his mouth down his teacher's jaw playing soft kisses, he stops at his neck he sucks and bites hard drawing a moan from his teacher and he lick's up the blood. _So pain excites him. He's a bit of a masochist, isn't he? Wonderful. _

His teacher his is a blushing, panting, moaning mess when Grimmjow moves back up to his face. Grimmjow could have came from just the look on his face. He moves in to capture his mouth again and this time he pushes his tongue through those swollen lips and into his mouth. His teacher moaned again sending vibrations into his mouth and straight to his hard man hood.

Grimmjow was pushing one hand up his teacher's shirt and the other down his pants when he heard at voice he did not recognize say.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?" It was a female voice.

_Ichigo, that's his name. Now I remember._

Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow and looked to where it was that the voice came from. "Rukia?" Ichigo looked down at himself, he had his legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist and had his arms over his shoulders under Grimmjow's shirt with his nails digging into his back. His shirt was half way up his stomach and his pants were unbuckled because Grimmjow was feeling up his chest and had his other hand partly inside Ichigo's pants.

"Shit, let go of me Grimmjow." He unwrapped his legs from around Grimmjow's was as he let him go.

Grimmjow turned to see two girls, one was short with black hair and the other was tall and had long green hair, she was taking pictures with her phone while the other one was trying to keep her angry look without getting a nose bleed. The small black haired girl grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him away from Grimmjow, leaving him alone. He walked back to his table to see that Ulquiorra was back. He sat down next to him.

Ulquiorra looked at him. "Where have you been? You look like you were just in a fight." He said as he took in Grimmjow's appearance of his messed up clothes.

Grimmjow looked at him and said. "I think I'm gay."

_-_End Grimmjow's POV- Back to Ichigo's POV-

"Okay Rukia, I can walk on my own." Ichigo said as he tried to pull his hand out of Rukia's vice grip.

Rukia stopped and turn to look at Ichigo. "What the hell do you think you were doing? Rubbing yourself up against someone you don't even know."

"I do know him, he's one of my students and I have no idea what I was doing."

"Oh great, so know your into students. Are you crazy? Do you want to get arrested? You were practically dry humping a minor. You idiot." Rukia was trying her hardest not to punch Ichigo in his perfectly beautiful face. "What about my brother. Right after you go and break his heart, I see you trowing yourself at a student."

"This is not my entirely my fault. I'm sorry I don't like Byakuya in that way and breaking his heart was unintentional. What did you want me to do? Lead him on? I could never do that to a great friend like him."

"I guess your right about that. I'm happy that you didn't accept his feelings and lead him on, just because you would feel guilty about hurting him." She sighed. "But that still doesn't give you the right to near sex with a student."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. He just walked up to me and kissed me. I don't what happened, I just lost control and started kissing him back." He reached up and touched the spot on his neck where Grimmjow marked him. "There's something about that kid. His taste was so addicting and that mouth was just to die for." Ichigo was losing himself in his memories, _wait, do I have to hots for a kid._

"I think you better go outside and cool down before you explode." Rukia said.

Ichigo snapped out of his thought's and looked back at Rukia. "Your right, I'll just wait outside or a bit. See you soon." He turned and made his way towards the exit. He almost reached the door when a hand landed on his shoulder making him jump.

A slurred drunken voice started talking from behind him. "Ichigo, long time no see." A hand grabbed his ass; normally he would turn around and punch the person who did that to him in the face. But he couldn't bring himself to move, he knew that voice and he was too scared to turn around to face the person whose face haunted his dreams.

In a shaky voice Ichigo was only able to say one thing. "Shuhei."

"Good you still remember me." He laughs. Ichigo knows that laugh, it's the same one Shuhei used the night when he tried to rape Ichigo all those years ago, Ichigo could never forget no matter how hard he tried.

Ichigo was shaking now as he could feel Shuhei's drunken breath on his neck; he was inhaling Ichigo's scent. "Your older now, aren't you? Let's go somewhere more private so we can catch up." He is using the same forceful voice he used that night, if Ichigo were to do anything right now then Shuhei would hurt him and the poor person who may attempt to help him, so he stays silent.

Shuhei leads Ichigo away from the exit and pushes him past some tables and finally to the other side of the club, he pushes Ichigo face first into the wall very hard. He presses his body up against Ichigo's back; Ichigo feels Shuhei's hard on up against his ass. He wants to scream, but keeps his mouth shut, he's shaking even more now and tears start to fall from his eyes. He knows what Shuhei plans to do.

"Ahh, you feel as nice as I remember." Shuhei licks Ichigo's neck. "You know, when you left me, I never thought that you would become a slut." He says the last word with disgust.

"W-wh-what a-are y-ou talk-ing ab-bout?" Ichigo's voice is trembling.

Shuhei flipped him around to face him, this is the first time Ichigo's seen him since the day of Shuhei's graduation. He didn't look much different, except for the fact that he looked a bit older and had the number 69 tattooed to his face.

Shuhei pushed him hard against the wall again; he pushed his leg up between Ichigo's leg and Ichigo moaned really loudly, because of the pressure that was created between Shuhei's let and Ichigo's almost hard dick. "What's this then? You're practically already hard." He growled deep in an angry voice, Ichigo gulped. "Who was that man with you at the bar?" Ichigo froze. Shuhei laughed. "Yeah, I saw you."

"How many man have you had inside you? Huh, how many!?"

"I-I haven't h-had anyone d-do that t-to me."

He grabbed Ichigo's arms and yanked them hard above his head. "I don't believe you." His voice was dripping with venom.

Ichigo could see the anger in Shuhei's eyes, as well as the enjoyment, he enjoyed seeing the fear in Ichigo's eyes and loved watching the defeat in his eyes, Shuhei already knows that he has won. He lick's up the tear that has escaped Ichigo's eye and kisses him really hard, he bites Ichigo's lip drawing blood. He then sticks his tongue in Ichigo's mouth very forcefully, Ichigo taste the strong taste of alcohol on Shuhei's tongue and starts to feel a little dizzy.

The kiss is horrible, nothing like the kiss with Grimmjow. Ichigo looks around him when Shuhei closes his eyes; nobody is looking at them, their all tied up in their own little world. Ichigo is stuck, there's no way out of this.

Shuhei is looking at Ichigo and can see that he has given up at any hope that he may get out of this. _Finally, _Shuhei thinks as he ends the kiss. Ichigo is shocked when he feels Shuhei start to push him down to the floor; he's on his knees looking up at Shuhei.

Shuhei laughs. "Just where I've always wanted you. Now Ichigo, I want you to undo my pants with your mouth, seeing as I still have your hands and I don't plan on letting go of them any time soon." He smiles evilly as he see's Ichigo's eyes widen. Ichigo doesn't move so Shuhei gives him a hard look. "Now."

Ichigo hesitantly moves forward, he places his mouth on the button of Shuhei's jeans. It's hard, but to Ichigo's dismay he is able to undo the button. He looks back up at Shuhei with red eyes, begging him to let him go.

"Keep going. Don't stop."

There are more tears spilling freely now as Ichigo put his lips on Shuhei's zipper of his pants, as he moves down he feel Shuhei's member pulse with anticipation. Ichigo finishes with the zipper and moves back up to the elastic of Shuhei's underwear, he uses his teeth to them down over Shuhei's member. Shuhei grunts as he feels his painfully hard member hit the cold air. Ichigo looks at Shuhei's member and is surprised to see how big it is.

"Ever since I saw you, I've wanted those beautiful lips around my cock. To feel that sinful tongue of yours slide up and down it, but you denied me that. Now open your mouth, Ichigo." Ichigo shakily opened his mouth really slowly. He watched as Shuhei guided his penis to Ichigo's mouth, he closed his eyes not wanting to see this.

But it never came; Ichigo opened his eyes to see Grimmjow standing above him and Shuhei on the ground holding his cheek, as a trail of blood fall from his mouth. Ichigo is so shocked to see Grimmjow there that he couldn't really register what just happened. His thoughts went something like this _Grimmjow's here. He saved me. Why did he save me? Shuhei's on the ground. Grimmjow looks pissed. Why is he looking at me? Man he's hot._

Grimmjow reach down and gathered Ichigo up in his arms. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"How did you find me?" Was all he could say.

"You walked past my table with this guy at your back." Grimmjow didn't mention that he actually marched after them when he saw that Ichigo was with another man, he was totally pissed, thinking that his teacher probably gets with every man he takes a fancy to. Grimmjow kept that thought to himself, not wanting to sound like the bastard on the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing? Don't touch what's mine." Said bastard was on his feet and pointing at Grimmjow. "Who do you think you are? Ichigo is mine. Now step out of the way before I beat the crap out of you."

Grimmjow felt Ichigo start to shake in his arms. "You low life. You have no right to even think that this man is yours, he is no ones." Grimmjow kicked Shuhei in the head so hard that he fell to the ground again, this time he didn't get up.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." Was all Ichigo said as he passed out in Grimmjow's arms.

_-_Grimmjow's POV-

Grimmjow picked him up bridal style and went back to his table, Ulquiorra was still sitting.

"Who is that?" Ulquiorra asked when Grimmjow came up to the table.

"This is our new English teacher and the man that I think I may like."

"Oh, okay. Why is he passed out in your arms? You haven't drugged him, have you?" Ulquiorra looks at him suspiciously.

"No, you idiot, of course not. He was almost raped and I just saved him." He looked down at Ichigo. "I have to take him to my house, seeing as I don't know where his friends are and I don't know where he lives. Would you guys be alright with finding a way back to Karakura?"

"Yeah, we should be fine; we'll get a taxi back. You go ahead and take him away from here. Who knows if that rapist will come back for him."

"I don't think he will any time soon, I knocked him out pretty good. But he may have accomplices." Ulquiorra puts Grimmjow's over his shoulder and he turns to leave, but stops he turns around and looks at Ulquiorra who was still standing. "If you see a short girl with black hair and is decked out in pink and black clothes, whose name is Rukia I think, or a tall girl with green hair and is dressed in silver, tell them that I have Ichigo. Tell them he was attacked but I guy with black spiky hair and narrowed grey eyes with the number 69 tattooed to his face, he looked a few years older than Ichigo. Tell them that the guy who was making out with Ichigo at the bar is taking him to my house."

With that he turned back around and left, he trusted that if Ulquiorra did see either one of those girls he would tell them. He got to his car and got out his car keys, all without putting Ichigo down, who was surprising light for all the muscle you could see on him even though he did have a swimmers build.

He placed Ichigo in the back seat and made sure he was strapped in. Grimmjow didn't really live that far; he lived in a really nice apartment room that was pretty big. But it only had one bed room, so Grimmjow guessed he would be sleeping on the couch.

Grimmjow parked in his usual spot and got out of the car, he opened the back door and unbuckled Ichigo. He picked him up bridal style again and closed the car door and looked it. He walked into the building, there were a few people around and they all looked at him and wondered why he had a person in his arms. These people all lived in the building and they all knew that Grimmjow has never brought anyone home before.

He got into the elevator and clicked the level 15 button, which was the very top level, no one lived up there but him and he liked that way. This apartment building is different from others; all the rooms are made differently because all kinds of people come here and there are always different numbers. Because Grimmjow lives alone he doesn't need more than one bed room. Though his apartment room is very big, it practically takes up the whole level that he lives on, it's the very top level of the building.

The elevator stopped and Grimmjow got off and walked to his door, he unlocked it and closed behind with his feet. He took his teacher to his bedroom and placed him down on his bed, which was a very big king's size bed. He left for the bathroom to get a wet cloth to put his head, when he came out Ichigo was awake and sitting up on his bed with a frightened look in his eyes.

"Calm down, this is where I live; you can stay here until you feel better to leave." Grimmjow came over to Ichigo and pushed him back against the bed. He moved to place the wet cloth on his forehead, which was a bad move because Ichigo flinched away. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to flinch just then. I'm just a bit shaken up after what happened."

"Did you know that guy that did this to you?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you don't seem like the kind of person who would let someone do something like that to them. So who was he? If you don't mind my asking."

"He was my ex-boyfriend, we dated when I was in my first year of Uni and he was in his last. We went out for 3 months and they were some of the best times in my life." He suddenly got a sad look in his eyes. "That was before he started asking more of me, he didn't just want my love but my body too. I just wasn't ready to go that far yet, so one night he got really drunk and became very aggressive and forced his way on top of me."

Ichigo's voice broke and he stopped talking for a moment, he looked up into Grimmjow's eyes and jumped a bit. Grimmjow looked like he was ready to kill, ready to drag Shuhei down to Tartarus and leave him to rot with the Titans.

"No, he didn't rape me; I hit him over the head with a clock and knocked him out." Grimmjow visibly relaxed at this. "But ever since then I've never let anyone get that close to me, well until now."

"What do you mean by 'until now'?"

Ichigo tried looking at everywhere other then at Grimmjow; he had a great big blush on his face. "Umm, I've never let anyone touch me like I let you do tonight." He finally said.

Grimmjow said nothing the only thoughts going through his head was, _Ichigo's gay. He's a virgin. Excellent._ Ichigo looked up, afraid that Grimmjow would be disgusted with him. But what he saw surprised him, Grimmjow was blushing.

"Umm, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think it's time to go to bed, you had a very traumatic experience tonight. I'm going to sleep on the couch, you can sleep in here." Grimmjow got up to leave, but there was something holding him back, he turned around and saw that Ichigo was holding onto his shirt.

"Please don't leave me alone, I won't be able to sleep. Would you please sleep with me?" He asked. "I know that I'm your teacher and what I'm asking is against school rules. But please stay. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Ichigo was shaking; Grimmjow could tell that today had shatter whatever barriers he had. "How could I leave you in the state you're in? Okay, I'll stay. I'll lend you some of my clothes, though they may be a bit big in you."

Grimmjow rummaged through his closet and got out a shirt and a pair of track pants for himself and looked for something for Ichigo, _shit, I knew I should have did the washing._

He turned around and looked at Ichigo. "I only have one shirt and one pair of pants." _Shit, now he's going to think I'm taking advantage of him._

Ichigo got up and striped of his shirt and jacket, he reached over and grabbed the shirt and put it on. "This should do. It's long enough, see?"

Grimmjow was so shocked at what Ichigo just did, he could say a thing. _He was beautiful body. Man he's bold, isn't he. He just striped of his shirt in front of the man who practically molested him tonight. He's so hot, I want him._

"Grimmjow are you alright? You can have the pants and I can wear the shirt." He said as he took of his shoes and then pulled down his pants. Grimmjow got a quick glimpse of Ichigo's underwear.

"God, you're so hot. I wish you'd be mine." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a bright red blush on his face. Grimmjow just stared at him; he just noticed that he said that out loud. "Shit, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry."

Ichigo just got up and pecked Grimmjow on the lips lightly and walked over to the bed. When he got on top of the bed again his shirt rolled up over his waist and slipped under the covers, with a big smirk on his face.

Grimmjow just sat there for a moment in shock; _I can't believe I said that out loud, crap. _He stood up and turned around and pulled of his shirt, as he was pulling his pants down he could feel eyes staring at him from behind. With a big grin, he bent over and picked up the pants and slipped them on painfully slow. He turned around and saw Ichigo shamelessly staring at him. He walked to the light switch and slowly walked back to the bed.

He got into the other side of the bed and got under the covers. He was surprised to feel another body migrate to his side; he looked at Ichigo and saw that he had a contented look on his face with his eyes shut. Grimmjow smiled and wrapped his arm around Ichigo and he stayed awake, just in case Ichigo needed anything, until he heard Ichigo's soft breathing and fell asleep not long after.

* * *

**Author's Note: So was it alright? I would really like to know. If you have any suggestions, tell me, I may or may not add them. I'd like to thank all my reader's, reviewer's, follower's and the people who have favorited it. Please review, they keep me alive.**

**Also I will try and update every Sunday.**

**Also if any of you like cute fanfiction's with Ichigo and Byakuya look up me friend 'Agnew-san' new story that I helped write a bit, called 'A Fox Has Many Masks'. She also has one that is a Cross over between Bleach and Finale Fantasy, that I'm also helped writing. So check them out.**

**If there are any mistakes please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ending before Beginning  
**

**Author's note: I am so sorry that I was late putting this up, I was so busy this week because in class we were making a film and I was there pretty late and having to learn lines is so annoying, all I want to do all day is read and write. I deeply apologizes for putting it up late, I spent all day writing this. It's not as long at the previous chapter and I apologize again if it is boring.**

**Parings: Ichigo and Grimmjow, GrimmIchi.**

**Warning: Loneliness. Heartbreak. Confusion. A very OOC Grimmjow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Breaking Benjamin. I do not gain any money from this story. I do own the story line for the Fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ending before Beginning

Ichigo woke in a warm embrace, for a second he panicked because he couldn't move as there was a very strong arm around his waist. He turned his head to look at what was keeping him from moving, and saw a muscled chest, rising and falling in steady breathing. His eyes widened as they traveled up the chest and he saw a beautifully defined face that looked like it was carved by angles, with eyes closed, he noticed that it was Grimmjow as he saw strikingly bright blue hair. He relaxed for a minute and then stiffened in shock as he just realized what was happening, he was inside a student's home and wrapped in a protective hold by said student no less.

_Shit, what the fuck have I done? _Ichigo thought. Then he was hit with the memory on the night before, he went to a club on the insistence of Rukia and Nel and as he was leaving he was taken by Shuhei to the end of the club and was being violated without anyone noticing even though the place was packed. Ichigo shivered at the thought that he was almost rapped by his drunken ex. His breathing started to get fast as he tried to get air into his lungs but no matter how much he breathed no air got in.

Then something moved next to him and a warm breath blew into his ear and gave him goose bumps, he looked up to see that Grimmjow had moved slightly and was now on eye level with Ichigo. Grimmjow mumble something incoherent in his sleep and just the sound of his voice calmed Ichigo down and he stopped hyperventilating.

He remembered that Grimmjow had saved him from Shuhei; Ichigo sighed and snuggled deeper into the warmth that was Grimmjow and started to close his eyes again, when he remembered what he was doing.

_What the hell am I doing? _He thought. _This is a child, one of my students. I should not be here._

Ichigo then tried to slip his way out of Grimmjow's comforting embrace without waking him, not really wanted to leave it. He eventually got out and slipped out of the bed, he looked oven to the window that was behind him and noticed that it was still quite dark. He looked down at what he was wearing and saw that it was just an over sized shirt. Ichigo looked on the floor for his clothing; he found them in a pile just where he left them the night before. He grabbed the pants and slipped them on, then reached down and gathered up his shirt and jacket. He quickly found the boots he was wearing and slipped them on.

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow and saw him sleeping calmly on the bed though his eyes were moving side to side behind his eyelids, his face suddenly contorted into something of pain. Ichigo's heart broke and all he wanted to do was jump back into Grimmjow's arms and tell him everything was going to be alright. But he stood his ground and looked at the clock that was on Grimmjow's bed side table and saw that is was 1 O'clock in the morning and remembered that today was going to be his first day of teaching at Karakura High School.

There was a note book and pen right next to it, Ichigo walked over to it and scribbled something onto the paper and turned to walk out that room. When he got to the door way he looked over his shoulder to get one last look at the sleeping Grimmjow and then left the room.

He got out the front door and noticed that he was still wearing Grimmjow's shirt, he was going to go back into the apartment and thought against it, if he went back in he might wake Grimmjow up, but a small part in the back of his mind said that, that was not the whole reason he didn't go back in and put the shirt back, but he ignored it.

He reached into his pants pocket as he walked to the elevator and clicked a button and pulled out his phone, he flipped it open and looked at the screen he had five missed calls from Rukia and 6 text messages from both Nel and Rukia. He choose to ignore them for now, he got into the elevator and pressed the ground button, then dialed in the number for late night taxis. It started ringing and then after two rings someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Karakura's late night Taxi service, how may I help you?" A lady on the other end of the phone answered in a very energetic voice, even though it was so late at night.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could get a taxi down at.." He stopped and got of the elevator as it had reached the ground level; he looked around and saw that he was at a very fancy looking apartment block, unlike any he has ever seen. He looks to his right and sees a counter with the name Pantera above it, assuming that to be the name of the place he is at he tells the lady on the phone. "Umm, I think this place is called Pantera."

"Oh, yes, there should be a taxi there in about five minutes, just wait out front and it will stop right there." The women said.

"Okay, thank you very much."

"You're welcome, good bye."

"Good bye." Ichigo said as he hung up the phone.

He walked outside to wait for the taxi, it was a bit cold so he put his jacket on. Not long after the taxi arrived and he got in, telling the driver where to go. He looked at his phone and opened up the text messages saying practically the same thing, 'where are you?' 'some black haired guy told us you were attacked.' 'who was it?' 'are you hurt?' 'pick up your fucking phone!' and there was this one from Nel that said 'did you really go home with that blue haired guy from earlier? Did you guys do anything? What was he like? You have to give me all the details! Call!'

If he and Grimmjow did do anything, he would never tell Nel, she would use it one of her books. His friends didn't know that he was still a virgin, thinking that he had lost it ages ago and none of them new why it was he had broken up with Shuhei, he made his family swear that they would never tell anyone.

At the thought of Grimmjow he was consumed by a feeling of guilt, he violated a student that night. He only stayed with Grimmjow that night was because he was feeling overly vulnerable, all that stuff in the past with Shuhei had affected him more then he let on, he was truly scared for his life that night. He really thought that Shuhei was going to rape him and he had given up all hope, then when Shuhei had pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top off him, he did struggle even with all his strength Shuhei was much more stronger then him, that's when he saw the digital clock and grabbed it as soon as he could, then used all his strength to hit his drunken partner over the head with it.

That night had haunted him in his dreams, even though he loved Shuhei dearly, what he did that night even though he was drunk, had shattered any trust Ichigo had in him and from then on Ichigo gave up on the idea of love and tried to never fall in love again. Then that night at the club, when he saw Shuhei all his nightmares came back and he was paralyzed with fear. If it was anyone else he would have beaten the shit out of them, but it was Shuhei the first person he ever trusted with his heart and the first person to betray that trust.

Ichigo was a strong, kind and protective person; he had taken on the responsibility to protect his family. Sure he didn't pay the bills when he was living there or he didn't cook the food, but when ever any of them were in trouble and needed help, he would try his utmost best to help them. When Karin would scrap her knee on the soccer field, Ichigo would be there to help he back on her feet and she became stronger, whenever she was knocked down she would always get back up again. Also when his father was in a tight stop with money, Ichigo would go out and do odd jobs here and there to help support his family till his father was back on track again. Or when Yuzu cried about their mother's death every now and then, he would hold her in his arms until she calmed down and feel asleep, even though deep inside him was hurting just as much, because he knew she wouldn't be crying if it weren't for him.

He caused his mother's death all those years ago at the river, his family tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but Ichigo knew full well that it was. If he didn't try and stop that girl from jumping in to the river, his mother wouldn't have raced after him to stop them both from falling in. But in the process of saving them, she fell in and the current swept her away, Ichigo raced after her trying to help get her out. She only smiled at him as he screamed her name and she went under, by the time he finally got her out of the river where the current was less forceful, she was already dead. Nine year old Ichigo sat there in the rain crying for what felt like forever until finally the ambulance came. But it was too late, his mother was dead, she was dead and nothing was going to bring her back. After that Ichigo became distant with his family even though they tried everything to get him to go on family outing's or get him sit down and eat with them. That day Ichigo lost his will to live and fight, he would go down to the place his mother died and would just pace then area, he would do it for hours and days. Until one day his family came down and they all sat together and cried, his father reassured him it was not his fault and he sisters told him that they loved him.

_From that day on, Yuzu did all the house work and Karin who was always crying, stopped so she didn't worry everyone. _Ichigo thought to himself as he got out of the taxi and paid the driver, he walked his way to the building where his lived, his feet on autopilot. _I'm such an idiot; my family are much stronger than me. All I did was make them worry, I shouldn't have acted like that. Karin and Yuzu needed their big brother at such a painful point in time for their family._

When he got to the front door of his apartment, he got out his keys and unlocked the door. He placed all his things in his arms on the kitchen table and walked to his room and collapsed on the bed. He laid there for about half an hour trying to get back to sleep, until he finally gave up and went in to the bath room to take a shower. He took of his clothes and gasped when he looked in the mirror, there was a big bruise all up his back. It seems Shuhei hit him against that wall more forceful then he first thought. He turned on the shower and jumped in when it was at the right temperature, he quickly washed his hair with his favourite chocolate smelling shampoo and grabs the body lotion which also smells like chocolate, by coincident of course, and put in on his body, being careful with his back. He gets out and dry's himself off and wraps the towel around his waist.

Ichigo walks into his room and looks in his closet for some clothes to wear to work today. He gets out a light brown coloured suit and a white button up work shirt; he puts the clothes on and gets his shoes and slips them on as well. He then walks into his kitchen and turns on the coffee machine and feels in with water and ground up coffee beans. His phone rings as he put two pieces of bread in the toaster, he flips in opens and answers it.

"Hello." Ichigo says into the phone as he goes and gets milk out of the fridge.

"ICHIGO, WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME BACK?" A loud shrill of a voice yells at him from the phone, he pulled it away from his ear when he heard the voice.

"Rukia its 2 O'clock in the morning. How am I supposed to know that you're still awake?"

"Well, whatever, that doesn't matter. What really matters is that you're alright, right? Your okay, you didn't get murdered and know I'm speaking to the dead?"

"No, I'm not dead and I didn't get hurt. I'm perfectly fine."

"Well that's good. What happened anyway? Where did you go?"

Ichigo sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it. All you need to know is that I'm alright."

Rukia knew it was pointless to try and get anything out of Ichigo, he would always keep everything inside and not let anyone see or hear about the feeling's he locked away from the rest of the world.

"Okay Ichigo, okay. Well I was just wondering how you were doing and making sure you didn't get abducted." She said in a slightly worried tone, which hurt to hear making him realize that she must have been worrying all night and blaming herself because it was her that got him to come along.

"Yeah, I'm alright and thanks for worrying. Would you tell Chad and the others that I'm sorry I didn't get to play on stage with them and that I can probably help out next time." He says.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Okay, see you around and good luck at work today."

"Thanks, bye." Ichigo says and hangs up.

The toast pops up and he takes it out of the toaster and butters it and puts some strawberry jam, even though his name means strawberry does not make the reason why he likes strawberries or the jam. He then poured the coffee into a mug and put a little bit of milk in it and three teaspoons of sugar; he likes his coffee sweet, then put the milk back into the fridge. He walked to his kitchen table with a piece of toast in his mouth and sat down.

Ichigo looked at the shirt and jacket that he left on the table and realized that Shuhei never even noticed that he was wearing the clothes that he had gotten him. _Must have been too drunk, _Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo finished his toast and coffee; he put the dishes in the sink and quickly washed them up. He then when to the table and dug into the jacket pockets to get his wallet, he picked up his keys of the table where he left them and walked to his door. He picked up his suitcase and left through the door, then locked it when he got out. Remembering that they didn't take his car last night, but took Rukia's instead. Walking to the car park behind the building, he opened the door and jumped in, he decided that he would just go to the school early and get to know the pace seeing as he didn't do that yesterday. He started the engine and reversed out of his parking spot and out the parking lot and onto the road.

Ichigo put the radio on because he didn't want to start thinking about last night and what's going to happen when he next sees Grimmjow. There were only news reports on and he didn't want to think about the worlds troubles, so he put in a CD for his favorite band, Breaking Benjamin. All their songs seemed to have summed up his life, the song the was playing the moment was called 'Dear Agony', it was the perfect song to say what he was feeling at the moment, it was a constant feeling he has had throughout his life. Something he never was able to truly get rid of.

_What's going to happen to me today?_

-Grimmjow POV-

To say that Grimmjow was pissed off was an understatement. He woke up alone! He was expecting to wake up with a warm bed and his arms wrapped around his rather attractive orange head teacher, but instead he woke to a cold bed and his arms wrapped around the pillow said teacher used with his delectable chocolate smell still on it. He literally jumped out of bed and raced through the apartment, his rage grew as he went into every room to find them all empty.

He went into his bathroom and took a long cold shower to cool himself down before he killed someone. He didn't understand why he was acting like this upon finding his teacher missing, all he knew was that he was extremely pissed and that when he next saw his teacher, it didn't matter how much he cared about him or who was around, he would make sure his teacher got it and would never forget it.

He got out of the shower and dried himself off, he dropped the towel onto the floor and walked over to the mirror and noticed that his eyes were red. Was he crying? That's impossible. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez never cried. _Yeah, that's right. I don't cry. _He thought as he looked at the mirror and saw that there were tears starting to well up. Suddenly he got pissed and punched the mirror which shattered into pieces, he watched as the shards fell to the ground.

_How dare he! How dare that bastard do this to me! How dare he! I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him! _Grimmjow thought as he looked split and bleeding knuckles on his right hand. _How can one man do this me? How could he get to me like this? How could I let him? Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Whatever! Forget him! I don't give a shit. He may have used me once, but never again. If he can just leave like that, then so be it. Then I'll just forget about him too._

Grimmjow quickly cleaned up the blood and mess on floor. Then he got the disinfectant and ran the watcher over the back of his hand, then dried his hand and applied the disinfectant, which stung a lot, then wrapped in a bandage he got out the cupboard where he got the disinfectant from. When he came out of the bathroom, he walked into his bedroom and looked at the clock on his bedside table; he saw that it was 6 O'clock. He had an hour and a half till school started.

Grimmjow got his school clothes out of his closet and quickly put them on, he didn't even bother putting his tie on and went back into the bathroom to style his hair which was now dry. When he came out he put his shoes on and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, he looked into the fridge and saw that there was some cold pizza he ate the other night, he got a piece and placed it into his mouth. Walking to his coffee machine he turned it on and let it heat up the water he just poured in it. He then got a mug out and put it on the bench and watched the coffee pour out into the mug after he pressed a button.

He took a mouth full of the coffee and instantly felt alive again as the liquid flowed down his throat, he liked his coffee strong and this was just perfect. He then went back to the fridge and opened it, got out the last piece of pizza, closing it with his foot as he walked away.

He then walked into his lounge room and turned on the TV, changing the channel to the news channel. The news reporter was talking about the son of the Hisagi Hotel Group was just taken to jail for the night for abusing people at a club down in the Seireitei District and that his parents will not divulge to the media what they plan to do about it. There was a picture on the screen and Grimmjow recognized it as the guy that had almost got his teacher to do something against his will, below the picture was the name 'Shuhei Hisagi'. Rage boiled inside him again as he looked at the face and then his mind showed him the face his teacher had before he pasted out.

_Damn it, that asshole should stay in jail for the rest of his life. Fuck! I should kill him for what he was going to do to my Ichigo! _Grimmjow's eyes opened wide. "When did I start thing of that orange haired bastard as mine? What the fuck."

Grimmjow sat on the couch and looked down at his now cold coffee. He shook his head and just pushed that thought aside. He got up and gulped the rest of his cold coffee and finished his pizza. He got his shoes and slipped them on his feet, then got his school bad, keys and wallet and walked out the door, locking it and down the elevator. When got out he saw that no one was around, not even the person at the counter.

_Hmm, must be shift change. I was gonna ask if they saw a orange haired guy walk out of here and what time, oh well. _He walked out of the posh building and walked to his car, opened it and got inside. He turned it on and sighed at the sound of the engine purr, almost like a cat. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, he sat in silence on the ride to the school, the engine making the only sound, it calmed him.

When he got to school he meet up with Ulquiorra, Starrk, Harribel and Nnoitra who were all sitting in the cafeteria. When he walked up to them, he felt the eyes of some of the other student follow him. _God, do these people ever leave him alone. I know I'm hot, but known of them ever try to get to know me before they ask me out. Man, I'm sick of it. The only person I want is... _he stopped that thought, not wanting to know what he was about to say.

"Hey guys, where is Szayel?" He asked so he could get his mind of the present thought that was in his head.

Nnoitra looked up at him. "Oh, he is just stalking his new love interest around. You know that guy he was with last night?" Grimmjow nodded as he remembered the black hair shortie. "Well, it turns out that he is the school doctor. We only found out because we saw him going into the room with some orange haired guy in a suit. They looked pretty chummy and Szayel got jealous and followed him."

"What? What did the orange haired guy look like?" Grimmjow yelled, some of the students that were left in the room look his way and rest just tuned into the conversation without looking at him so not to rouse Grimmjow's wrath.

"It was the guy you took home last night." Ulquiorra said while looking at the book he was reading.

"Grimmjow you went home with a guy? You're gay?" Nnoitra practically yelled. "Why you never tell us? I thought we were friends."

"Shut up Nnoi, before I beat the shit out of you." Grimmjow's rage from earlier was back from the thought that his teacher was with another man at the moment. Then calmed down when he realized what he was just thinking. "Sorry Nnoi didn't mean it."

"That's okay man. Are you alright though?"

Ulquiorra looked up from his book and marked the spot he was at with his finger. He looked at his friend; he knew Grimmjow longer than any of the others and knew that something had seriously messed him up. What was wrong with him? Was it something to do with that guy from last night? Was that the guy that made Grimmjow realized that he was gay, even thought Ulquiorra knew that for quite awhile.

The bell rang , signalling that classes started in five minutes and they still needed to get things out of their lockers. They got their stuff and raced to their lockers to put their bags in and get their books out for class.

"What do we have first?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well I have science first; I think you and Ulquiorra have maths. Is that right?" Nnoitra looked at Ulquiorra.

"Yes, now hurry up Grimmjow." He said as he closed his locker.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Grimmjow said. "See you later Nnoi."

"Yeah, see ya."

Grimmjow's day was pretty boring and as it continued he got more and more pissed off because everywhere you went you could hear how awesome and how hot their new English teacher was. Grimmjow was in the S class because his parents were rich and never accepted failure, so they got him top tutors from the moment he could talk. So every day he did his best to be the best and it all that work paid off, for he was the top student in the class meaning that he was number one in the whole school. Ulquiorra was second and Szayelaporro was third, Nnoitra was in B class, how they became friends with him was because he and Szayelaporro had been friends since middle school so he ended up being part of the group when Szayelaporro had became their friend. Szayelaporro had been missing the whole day and no one knew where he was.

Grimmjow was walking with Ulquiorra to their last class of the day, which was unfortunately English. Grimmjow had been seething with rage all day and was ready to let it all out on the person who had caused it.

He got to the door; he shut his eyes and opened the door. When he opened his eyes ready to let out all the anger he had been holding, but all that rage vanished as he took in the sight of his teacher standing by the window looking out at the view. He looked absolutely breath taking with that wistful look on his face and his hair blowing from the wind coming from outside because the window was open.

Someone from behind him gasped as they pushed their way into the room and looked at their teacher. The other students started to file into the room and take their seats while staring at their teacher, some of them whispering about how all the rumours were true.

When everyone was finally seated except Grimmjow who was still standing at the door, not having have taken his eyes of his teacher. Ichigo turned around and surveyed the class, his eyes then rested on Grimmjow and he got a warm look on his face and smiled.

"Grimmjow." When he heard his name said by his teacher he couldn't help it, he walked up to him and reached out his hand, he placed his hand on his teacher's cheek and lifted his face. Ichigo got a big blush and his eyes widened when he looked at Grimmjow. A tear fell from Grimmjow's eye and he fled the room.

-End Grimmjow POV- Back to Ichigo POV-

The class was in total shook as they watch the big tough guy of the school race out of the classroom. They all turned to their teacher who was rooted to the spot staring at the door. Nobody had seen the tear that dropped from Grimmjow's eye but Ichigo.

Ichigo looked back to the class and walked to his desk, then he started to introduce himself and asked that the students stand up one at a time and tell him their names and something about themselves. He continued on with the class as if nothing had happened. Ichigo sighed; no one noticed that there was a difference at how he was acting from his previous classes and this one.

_It's for the best._

* * *

**No, poor Grimmjow. How could Ichigo pretend like he didn't care, how heartless. Though we all know why (goes crawl into a hole and cry)  
I'm sorry to all those people who like Shuhei, I never really wanted to make him a bad guy, it just happened. I really like Shuhei, he is one of my favorites and it breaks my heart to make him be so mean to Ichigo (cries even harder)****Okay, thank you for reading my story and hope that I will be able to get the next chapter to you on time. Also thank you to all ****the people who reviewed, favorited, followed** **and those who reviewed that are 'guests' and I can't reply back to. Thank you all, reviews make me happy.  
Please review and tell me if there are any mistakes_._**

**Also, if you like cute and fluffy stories, that may turn to something more latter. Look up my friend 'Agnew-San' and have a read of her stories, there really great and awesome ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Realized Love  
**

**Author's note: I'm so sorry this is a week late, I got writers block and I had a lot of things to do fro Uni. This chapter is a lot shorter than previous ones and I apologize for that. I hope you like it and please review.  
**

**Parings: Ichigo and Grimmjow, GrimmIchi.**

**Warning: None really, besides messing with Byakuya.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and it's characters. I do how ever own the story line for this fic.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Realized Love

Ichigo got home that day and he felt terrible. First a student helps him from an old abusive boyfriend. Second he wakes up next to said student and leaves without saying a word, knowing what it will do. Third he goes to the school and acts as if nothing happened, when he saw the student again he kept his resolve and watched as his saviour run from the room. He didn't really get to say thank you.

Ichigo was lying on his bed; he was stared up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. _Was he really crying? But why? I just don't understand. What did I do wrong? I should apologize. No I shouldn't, I have to stay away from him. He's a student and I'm a teacher, I cannot be with him. I must stay away._

With that thought he decided to get up and make dinner, but fate had other plans. His phone rang; he dug into his pocket and looked at the screen which read 'RUKIA KUCHIKI'.

"What does she want now?" He said and pressed the answer button. "Yeah." He said into the phone.

"Ichigo there's no need to worry. I'm not going out tonight, I was just wondering if you would like to come to my house for dinner tonight?" Rukia asked in a low whisper that practically spilled with mischief.

"I don't know." He said, slightly suspicious.

"Come on, I've made too much food because I thought that Renji was going to come over and have dinner with me, but he cancelled saying that he had to stay longer at work." Ichigo could tell she was lying, but he really didn't care because he couldn't be bothered cooking any food for himself. "You don't even need to get in your car because I'm just a couple apartments down from you."

"What do you mean? I thought that you lived with your brother?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yeah, I moved out when I had dated Renji for a few weeks. It was just getting to awkward when he came over, brother stayed with as until he left." She sighed. "He just wouldn't leave us alone, wouldn't let us out of his sight."

Ichigo laughed. "He sounds like the type of person to do something like that. Why didn't you tell me that you moved?"

"Whenever I tried, you would tell me that you were too busy studying or trying to find a job. I even came to your place a few times to tell you, but you weren't around. I figured you were at the library and I couldn't be bothered to go and see." She sighed. "Look that doesn't matter; I can talk to you when you come down here. So hurry up."

"Fine, fine, I'm coming. What number?" He grabbed his keys and walked up to his front door.

"Number 13, now hurry up." She sounded a bit rushed, _why did she want me to hurry up?_

"Okay, I'm leaving, sheesh." He stepped out into the freezing night and shivered at a gust of wind blow past him as he turned around to lock the door. He started walking down the buildings long balcony, counting down the numbers as he goes.

Ichigo walked down some stairs at the end of the balcony and started walking along the balcony below; he reached the end and looked to his right to the door with the number 13 on it. The orange haired teacher knocked on the door, after the third knock someone opened the door.

"It's about time Rukia, it's freezing out here." Ichigo said with a shiver when another chilling gust of wind blew.

When the door fully opened, it wasn't Rukia standing there; it was none other than her brother, Byakuya with wide eyes and a surprised look. He was wearing a blue suit without a tie and couple of the top buttons undone.

_Damn it Rukia, _Ichigo thought as he too took on a shocked appearance.

"Kurosaki, what a surprise. Why are you here?" Byakuya said after he got his usual emotionless mask back on.

"Um, Rukia invited me. I live in this apartment complex as well, at number 21." _Shit, I didn't mean to tell him that._

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway towards the door and Rukia appeared behind Byakuya. She shivered as the cold air blew into the house.

"Brother what are you doing? Let Ichigo in before we freeze to death." She said as she walked back inside.

"Oh, sorry, come in." Byakuya gestured and stepped aside as Ichigo walked inside. He took off his shoes and followed Byakuya into the dining area. He could smell something wonderful going throughout the whole house.

"So, how have you been Byakuya?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine."

There was a very long awkward pause, neither of them spoke.

"Ichigo can you help me?" Rukia said from behind them making Ichigo jump a little. She walked through a door and the orange head followed. He stepped into a small kitchen the same size as his, though it looked totally different, it was almost entirely white except for the kitchen bench and kink.

"Rukia, what are you playing at? Inviting me over while Byakuya is here." He said slightly pissed off and suspicious. "I knew you were up to something."

"I'm not up to anything. My brother just decided to come over, there was nothing I could do." Rukia defences, though it was all a lie, she was still trying to get them together.

"Okay, whatever. If you are planning something it's not doing to work." He looked around the kitchen and asked. "So, what did you need help with?"

Rukia looked at him confused. "What?" Then she got a look of realisation. "Oh, umm. Yeah, could you, ahhh, get the plates and cutlery out of the cupboard and put then on the table in the dining room.

Ichigo sighed and walked over to where Rukia indicated, he got out what she wanted and walked back into the dining room where Byakuya was sitting on a chair reading a book.

"What you reading?" Ichigo wondered.

Byakuya looked up from his book, his body started to get hotter when he saw big curious brown eyes looking into his dark grey ones. "This is a history book about Ancient Egypt, I'm looking at how they did business back then."

"Why?" He asked, truly interested.

"They have a different way of handling things. I'm just finding out different ways of business and trading, I'm not just looking at Egypt but other Countries as well. I'm learning all this information for when I become the head of the family and company." He says as he closed his book and placed it on the table. "You know what happened at the club the other night; I do hope that you have forgotten about that."

Ichigo was shocked that he brought it up. "I could never forget something like that. It made me really happy that you did." He was smiling really innocently that it simply made Byakuya want him more. "It's just… I'm still not ready for that. I'm sorry.

"No, it's alright. I had a feeling that you would say that, I know that you have some insecurities and will take some time to heal." _I wish you could let me help, _he thought. "Though we could still be friends."

Ichigo laughed, relieved that he and Byakuya didn't have to stop being friends. Though he didn't know him that well, the stoic man had been there through most of the time he knew Rukia, since about high school. He had always been there when Ichigo would come around to hang out with Rukia, at first Byakuya didn't like him because he thought that the orange head was trying to date Rukia. That all stopped when he overheard the conversation when Ichigo finally told Rukia he was gay, it took him so long because he thought that she would leave him and they would no longer be friends, but in fact it had brought them closer. They would go out more and Rukia would try to dress him up, but only really seceded in putting nail polish on his nails and put make-up on.

Byakuya started to accept the kid more when he found that out. He also started to like him more when he found out what kind of personality Ichigo had, he knew he could trust the orange head with his sister. When Ichigo started to come over more, Byakuya started to watch him even more than he did before, he started thinking new things from the usual 'stay away from my sister' thoughts. They became thoughts like 'Ichigo looks really nice today', 'He got taller than the last time I saw him' or 'I wonder how Ichigo is doing today'. He started to fall for the boy and when he finally realised it, it was too late, he was completely smitten when how the orange haired boy would smile and laugh, how his eyes lit up when he was talking about something that excited him. Everywhere he went he couldn't stop thinking about the boy and that's around the time when Rukia realised it.

Byakuya snapped out of his muse when he heard the object of his ever thought, start to speak again. "You know, I had a crush on you when I was younger. Before and after I realised that I preferred men than women, though I didn't understand what it was until a few years later. It's also why I avoided you when I was younger, because I just didn't know why I was always drawn by you." Ichigo laughed again. "Stupid isn't it? I was very ignorant."

"I don't think it's stupid at all, you were young so of course you were confused. Everyone is when they realise something like that." Byakuya tried to stay calm after hearing what Ichigo had just said. _He liked me when he was younger? That's great. Now I wish I'd never hold back. He would have been mine. But I lost him. Maybe it was meant to happen._

He saw the smile in Ichigo's eyes and he took back everything he said. _I will make him mine. I'll do whatever it takes, no matter what. I will not give up; he didn't reject me because he didn't like me, but because he just wasn't ready. So I help him out. I will make him want me more than anything. In the end he will be mine._

"Ichigo." He whispered and started to walk towards the unsuspecting man, but was interrupted when Rukia walked in to the door.

She was holding a big pot of mild yellow curry. "Dinner is ready."

-Grimmjow POV-

Grimmjow didn't know what to do anymore. He was truly losing it. Never once in his life did he think something like this would ever happen. His thoughts were constantly occupied by his orange haired teacher and he just didn't know why.

He felt totally drained as he sat at his kitchen table listening to his close's friend Ulquiorra ask about what had happened at school today and why he's been acting so strangely.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Grimmjow sighs.

"Well, I can figure out that it has something to do with the new English teacher." Ulquiorra places a finger to hit chin in thought.

The blue haired teen gets slightly pissed at the mention of his teacher, but instantly calms at the thought of those warm brown eyes and that surprisingly soft orange hair. Ulquiorra catches Grimmjow's both reactions when he brought up the topic of their teacher. The pieces are now starting to fit together, his friend's strange behaviour around his teacher and how with just a look from said teacher that all his rage could just leave him.

"Grimmjow." He says to get his friends attention. Said teen looks at him questionably. "Are you experiencing any kind of feelings go through you when you look at Kurosaki-Sensei? Anything you have never felt before?"

Grimmjow thinks for a moment. "Yeah, why?"

"What kind of feelings?"

He thinks again. "Well, there's this warm feeling that over takes me when he's around and when I look at him, I can never control my body. It's like I'm possessed. Why? What's wrong with me?"

The green eyed man looks at Grimmjow with a bit of humour and smiles slightly. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this. I have no idea how you will take it."

"Just shut up and tell me!" Blue eyes glaring and urging him to hurry up.

"Well, Grimmjow. I can't believe you never noticed it, but it's understandable seeing as a few days ago you thought you were straight and because you're an idiot when it comes to these types of things."

"Just hurry the fuck up before I beat it out of you." His deep voice covered in fury and urgency.

"Well, you my friend, are in love." He states with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Grimmjow is shocked beyond belief, he just sits there totally stunned. "What! That can't be. I can't be in love. That is just totally impossible. Your lying, I know you are. You must be."

"Now really, have I ever lied to you, especially about something like this?" He sighs. "Look, you don't need to deal with it now. For one thing it is forbidden because he is a teacher and you are a student, although I know that you wouldn't care either way. But take in to consideration that if you try to start any kind of relationship he could be fired and you would never see him again, so you need to wait until you graduate."

"But graduation if agers away, we're in the middle of the year now. How am I going to control myself now that I know the reason why I can't take my eyes from him? The reason why I could barely control myself at the club."

Ulquiorra frowns at this. "So you did do something to him at the club. Damn it Grimmjow, listen to me, you have to stay away from him. If you don't control yourself he could be fired and taken to jail for rape, even if you both consented to it. The law does not take kindly to those who break it."

Grimmjow was surprised at this, Ulquiorra rarely ever gets angry. "But why? Why?" Now that he knows that the object of his desire is his teacher, he finds out that he can't have it.

"Understand me when I tell you this, it's best if you stay away, it makes it easier to handle… trust me, I know." For once he lets his emotionless mask fall for but a second, so that Grimmjow can see and know that there is something Ulquiorra is not telling him. Something very painful.

"Okay Ulquiorra, I'll do as you say and stay away from him." Grimmjow is very sad as he says this, he realises he really doesn't want to stay away from his new found love. "But what do I do when I have his class. I can't particularly avoid him in there."

"You still have to go to that class, how about when you go in there you don't look at him, just listen."

"I'll try." Grimmjow gets up. "Okay, enough with all this talk. How about I invite the others over and we can have a movie and pizza night?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Help's get your mind of things and relax with some friends. Kills two birds with one stone."

"You said it." The blue eyed teen says as he reaches in his pocket and pulls out him phone.

-End Grimmjow POV-Ichigo POV-

Ichigo wakes with a start as he hears his alarm ring from his alarm clock besides his bed. He frantically tries to turn it off hoping to get some more sleep, last night was really exhausting. The orange head had to sit through dinner with Rukia and her brother, constantly feeling longing looks from Byakuya and Rukia always having to be excused from the table. Leaving them both alone, Ichigo tried to eat his dinner but it was really hard when Byakuya practically watched his every move.

_Damn it, those two may not be related but their very much alike. Man that Rukia doesn't know how to give up. She is still trying to get me to go out with Byakuya and he isn't making it any easier, I know he was thinking some that will not help in anyway. Those two are so infuriating, even though I did kinda liked those looks Byakuya was giving me._

In his hast to turn of the alarm and his mind lost in thought he knocks the clock off the table, sending it falling on the floor out of Ichigo's reach. The alarm still blaring throughout the apartment making Ichigo groan and sit up.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." He gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom to have a shower. He sighs as the hot water hits his body. _Nothing like a nice hot shower in the morning to wake up. _He gets his shampoo and rubs it in his hair until in foams up, the grabs the body lotion and covers himself in it. Stepping back under the water to wash it all off.

He steps out of the shower after he turns off the water and drapes a towel loosely around his waist, then walks up to the mirror to brush his teeth. When the brown eyed teacher finishes brushing his teeth, he notices a red make on his shoulder. Gasping in shock he moves closer to the mirror and sees that it looks like the out lining of teeth marks.

"Shit, this must be from Grimmjow, when we kissed at the night club. I totally lost all control of myself when I saw him and let him kiss me." He blushed really red when the memory flashed back up into his mind. He could still remember how hot his student's mouth was and the feel of his tongue on his sensitive neck; still remember how perfectly their bodies fit well together, how he sent a chill down Ichigo's body with every touch he made.

Ichigo left the bathroom in and daze and went into his room to get dressed. "It doesn't matter anyway, he's a student and I'm his teacher. I must stay away from him. It's for the best."

The orange head walked into his kitchen to make something to eat for breakfast. Then walked into his dining room and looked out the window, he watched as the sun began to rise.

_It's for the best, right?_

* * *

**Author Note: Oh no, what will happen? Grimmjow knows he can't go near his teacher, yet will he be able to stop himself? Find out in the next chapter, don don doonn..  
Thank you all from reading, reviewing, following and favoreting. I'm so sorry for not updating.  
I know that maybe some of you are wondering what happened to the letter Ichigo left Grimmjow, well I haven't forgotten it I just hadn't figured out what I was going to do with it yet, but now I have. So there is no need to worry. Also Grimmjow hasn't seen it yet because that morning he went on a rampage and he is very oblivous.  
My friend told me to stop advertising her stories, so this will be the last one. Look up the Author 'Agnew-San' and check out her awesome stories, that I helped write a little bit.  
Well, thanks again for reading.  
**

**You know I was reading this FanFiction and it was really good, but something really really, sad and horrible happened in it. I couldn't even finish reading it I was so sad and now I don't even want to read it anymore, so I'm not, because if it confirms that the theory that I came up with for what may be the ending is not what I want it to be then I'll just die. So I'm going to pretend I didn't read it to begin with. So I'm living in dinile at the moment, I'm trying to figure out if I should go on a killing rampage or lock myself in my room and cry, I'm leaning more towards the killing... ;P**

**Well, until next time :)**


End file.
